


Rain

by Pinkiegirl12



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Rain, eight thinking thinky thoughts, its mostly fluffy i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiegirl12/pseuds/Pinkiegirl12
Summary: Simple term, one syllable noun. In Eight's experience, people either love it or hate it. No in between. The strong opinions on this meteorological phenomenon didn't skip over Eight either. She loves the rain, more than most she bets, but she never stopped to think about why.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm writing things for that one paintball game. I just have Thoughts and Emotions about some of these characters and hell if I'm not going to express them.

Rain. 

Simple term, one syllable noun. In Eight's experience, people either love it or hate it. No in between. The strong opinions on this meteorological phenomenon didn't skip over Eight either. She loves the rain, more than most she bets, but she never stopped to think about why.

As fat drops rolled over the window and collected on the sill in a steady stream, as thunder rolled in the distance and shook the earth to its core, Eight sat and watched. Maybe it's the sensation of rain she enjoys? She always enjoyed water, even if too much would start to prick at her skin. Did she enjoy the pain? The little reminder that she was free to experience something that was real and for no reason other than the fact that she just wanted to? 

Maybe. Maybe that was why. Or maybe it was the feeling of doing something theoretically dangerous. Too long in the rain for ink based creatures, such as herself, risked much more than slight discomfort. Though in all of her time out in the rain, she never got close. She never saw anyone get close. Maybe her days in Octo Valley impacted her more than she would like to admit, and she couldn't go for more than a few days without throwing herself into unnecessary amounts of danger.

Perhaps she just liked the actions around the rain. No one went out in the rain (with the exception of herself) and all of her friends would use it as an excuse to turn the heat up, brew tea, and pull out more blankets than she thought one person could own. Though it's almost rainy day tradition at this point, there was always a first time for everything, a starting point for something sweet, something new.

_ "You alright, over there?" Marina asked. It was during the first few weeks of Eight's time on the surface, back when she didnt really know what to do with herself. She was sitting on the floor next to a window, trying to take up as little space as possible. It was raining, though Eight didnt know the inklish word for it at the time, and she was intrigued.  _

_ "I'm fine." Was Eight's near automatic answer. She didnt even glance at Marina as she said this, only watched the water stream down glass panes in steady rivulets. She felt Marina sit next to her, a blanket pooled around her legs, and two steaming mugs in her hands.  _

_ Silently, Marina slid a mug in front of Eight. Eight blinked at the small offering, it smelled like something floral mixed with honey and the mug had a small chip in the side of the handle- well loved.  _

_ "Thank." Was all Eight said, though she wished she said more.  _

_ "Don't mention it." Marina said. "You looked cold." An answer to an unsaid question. _

_ Eight wasn't sure of what to make of Marina. She was somehow warm but also not. She walked and talked like Eight's superior but then went out of her way to do things like this, to care. It's strange. Eight wasn't sure if she liked it. Eight would almost prefer the cold indifference of a direct superior over.. this.  _

_ "Why.." She found herself asking in hushed breath, she didn't intend for Marina to hear.  _

_ "Because I care." Marina said, like they had been through it before.  _

_ "But.. why? Why do you care?" Eight asked, "You do so many little things for me and notice all of the, the things that no one else notices. Why? Why do you care? It can't, it can't be that simple!" Eight stared hard into the cup of tea, tears threatened to make a sweet beverage salty. "Im.. of no use to you. I'm an inconvenience at most.. I don't understand how.." Eight trailed off. She didn't mean to get this emotional. She didn't mean to speak at all. _

_ "You don't need to be of use to me, to anyone, to deserve to be around someone who cares." Marina stated plainly, as if it was fact. "Would you like more sugar for your tea?"  _

_ Eight cried happy tears. The rest of the storm was spent by Marina's side. _

Thunder rolled, lightning cracked, steady drops became a downpour. Maybe that's what Eight likes, the energy, the unending movement that comes with rain. All of Eight's life was spent at a standstill, she stayed in her place under the threat of punishment, or the weight of a bomb strapped to her back. Rain didn't have the anxieties that plagued Eight from day to day. Rain did what it wanted, was loud, disruptive, and no one could possibly think of trying to put it in its place. 

Maybe she still longed for that kind of freedom, long after being on the surface, long after the point of which she thought that she would be past all of these things. Octo Valley, Kamabo, it all hung over her head and weighed down whatever recovery she thought she should be able to make. Like a slippery slope that she's struggling to claw her way up, and every time she thinks there's a decent foothold something comes loose and she falls. 

She bit her lip as a choked noise built in the back of her throat. Sometimes life is hard, and she really doesn't know how she does it. She doesn't know how anyone does it. But at least she tries, right? That has to go for something. 

….

"Hey, you alright?"   
  
"Yeah I'm just thinking about things."   
  
"I Brought the tea you asked for, camomile right?"   
  


"Ah. Yes. Thank you. You always know what I like."

"So what you thinking about?"

"The rain. It's nice isn't it?"   
  
"Heh, only you could feel that way about rain."    
  
"Its all strong and intimidating but also soft and nice, kinda like you!"   
  
"First time I've been compared to rain. Ha. But, thanks."   
  
"There's a first time for everything you know."    
  


"You have a way of teaching that to me."   
  
….   
  
"It's nice. Times like this. I enjoy being around you."


End file.
